Amy, Cosmo, and Sally Go Free/Evermore
(Later, at the West Wing, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic showed the magic mirror to Amy, Cosmo, and Sally) Knuckles: This mirror will show you anything. Tails: Anything you wish to see. Sonic: Take it and make a wish. (Amy accepted the mirror, looking at it) Amy: Cosmo, Sally, and I like to see our parents.... Please. (Then, the mirror glowed. Then, to the girls' horror, they saw an image of a coughing Tawna, falling to her knees and coughing badly as a concerned Crash and the good villagers tried to help her, before the image faded) Sally: Oh no! Amy: Dad! Cosmo: And Mom! Even some of our friends from our home village are there! Sally: Mother's sick! Amy: (Concerned) She could be dying and she's all alone! (Knuckles looked back as he with Tails and Sonic looked at the last three rose petals clinging barely onto the stem. Deciding to make the girls happy instead of confessing their love, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles got sad) Sonic: Then.... You must go to them. Girls: Huh? Knuckles: You're my prisoners no more. Tails: Their health is more important. Cosmo: (Surprised) You mean.... We're free? Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic: Yes. (He nodded as Sally smiled) Sally: Thank you.... (She began to head out with the others following. However, they stopped, with Amy trying to give the mirror back. Knuckles, however, only gently pushed it back to her) Knuckles: Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember Tails, Sonic, and me. (Amy, Cosmo, and Sally hugged Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic) Cosmo: But we'll come back later, right? Sally: Yes. Even though we're free, we'll make a new promise to you both. (Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles gave sad hopeful looks) Amy: When Mom, Dad, and the others are safe back home, we'll convince them that you all are actually friendly and lonely. Sally: And after that, we'll come back. Cosmo: We promise. Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic: (With sad smiles) Thank you. (Amy, Cosmo, and Sally gave soft smiles, then passed by an unaware Foghorn and Daffy) Foghorn: You did it, Tails, Sonic, and Master. (The were-echidna, werefox, and werefox only turned away sadly, looking at the rose) Daffy: We always knew you had it in you. Foghorn: Celebration time! Knuckles: (Sadly) Tails, Sonic, and I let them go. Daffy: Yes, quite all right.... (Just then, Foghorn and Daffy looked worried before looking concerned) Daffy: What?! Foghorn: But why did you do that? Knuckles: Because.... I love Amy. Tails: I love Cosmo. Sonic: And I love Sally. Daffy: (Sighs sadly) I think we should go. Foghorn: No point in staying while in this mood. Daffy: Right.... We should tell the others then.... (With that, Foghorn and Daffy left, leaving with their heads sadly down and Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic were all alone. Then they began singing as they watched Amy, Cosmo, and Sally, back in their normal attires, packing up and leaving with Maximus and the wagon, from the window of the West Wing) Knuckles: I was the one who had it all I was the master of my fate I never needed anybody in my life I learned the truth too late Sonic: I'll never shake away the pain I close my eyes, but she's still there Tails: I let her steal into my melancholy heart It's more than I can bear Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails: Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she runs away She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me Move me, come what may Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And be with me forevermore Knuckles: I rage against the trials of love I curse the fading of the light Sonic: Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach Tails: She's never out of sight Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she fades from view She will still inspire me Be a part of everything I do Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And as the long, long nights begin I'll think of all that might have been Waiting here forevermore (Later, in the library, Foghorn and Daffy had explained to the shocked servants) Servants: They did what?! Foghorn: Yes, I'm afraid it's true. Daffy: (Nods sadly) It's all true. Sofia: (Worried) They're going away?! Bugs: And we were close, even. Lola: I can't believe that he's finally learned to love after all this time. Rev: (Realizes) Wait, Tails, Sonic, and the Master loves the girls. That can break the spell. Daffy: It's not that simple. Foghorn: The girls have to love Tails, Sonic, and the Master in return. (Unknown to any of them, the bunny, looking worried, flew away to change out of her pajamas and follow Amy, Cosmo, and Sally) Rev: (Sadly) And now it's too late. Bia: (Sadly) Indeed. (A minute later, Sonic, wearing his green tunic and black cape, Tails, wearing his blue tunic and red cape, and Knuckles, wearing a white tunic and a purple cape, watched on the balcony, and Knuckles howled brokenheartedly, watching the girls, on Maximus, head off. In the forest, the girls looked around) Amy: Mom?! Dad?! Cosmo: Mom?! Dad?! Sally: Where are you?! Amy: (Noticing something) Guys! (Just then, the other two girls gasped at what Amy spotted, noticing a familiar unconscious humanoid female bandicoot with her face on the snow with a familiar humanoid male bandicoot and the good villagers trying to help her) Anna: He needs some medical attention. Rapunzel: Let's hurry. Girls: Guys! (Noticing them, Crash and the good villagers got surprised and then happy) Crash: Girls! Good villagers: You're all right! (The group hurried over to them. Back in the village, Amy, Cosmo, Sally, Anna, Rapunzel, and Crash headed into the home carrying the unconscious Tawna while the good villagers left. As soon as they were in and/or gone, three familiar Badnik robots, disguised as snowmen (Though now had blue armor due to weather), noticed them, and got out of the snow) Grounder: (Shivering) T-T-They're back! Coconuts: (Shivering) F-F-Finally! Scratch: (Shivering) L-L-Let's go tell Robotnik, Vanitas, and Mephiles! (Quickly, they rushed off, going to tell the news to Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles) Coming up: After Amy, Sally, and Cosmo help Tawna recover with Crash, Anna, and Rapunzel's help, Eggman, Vanitas, Mephiles, and their followers arrive to try and take Crash and Tawna to the asylum. But when Amy, Sally, and Cosmo reveal Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails' existence to them to save Crash and Tawna, things take a turn for the worst. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies